Out of Thin Air
by BriBee1991
Summary: Read it. 10th Doctor.
1. Aleesia Abbigal Andro

1- Aleesia Abbigail Andro

(B.A.N: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who or whatever else pops up. *Cue theme music*)

My name is Aleesia Andro. I'm eighteen and I live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. On December 25th, my life changed forever. It's when I met _him_. The man who can make you feel every bit stupid but still make you laugh about it. The man who would do anything for his traveling partner. Who can take you to worlds beyond your wildest dreams. On December 25,2008, my time, I met the Doctor.

*Time warpy music*

"Aleesia!"

I turned and saw my best friend,Tatian, pointing over my shoulder. He looked scared. I sighed, thinking it was Olivia, the female bully.

"What the hell is that?" he asked me.

I turned, confused. "What the--" I said.

"How did a police box from London in the 1950's wind up in the Theology wing?" I asked him.

"A what from a when?" Tatian asked. "Never have been good at History, Sia."

I sighed again, I _had_been doing his history homework since the third grade.

"Back in London, in the 1950s, they had one of these on every corner." I said,walking around it. "Well, not exactly, the windows are too small."

"But what's it doing in school?" Tatian asked.

"Not a clue in hell." I said looking at him. "NANCY DREW TIME!" I said laughing.

"You're gonna get us in trouble." Tatian complained.

"Then stay here." I said. "Hmm, there's no handle."

"What's that on the floor?" Tatian said.

"Where?" I said, looking around the blue box.

"By your foot, Sherlock." Tatian said,leaning against my locker.

"Hmmm? Oh!" I saw it laying there, kind of right it front of me. Wow, did I feel stupid.

I walked to toward the blue box slowly, when the key levitated out of my hand and into the lock.

"Cool." I whispered.

"Aleesia...be careful." Tatian cautioned.

"I'll be fine,Tat. Jeez, you worry too much."

"HOLY CROWISH HELL!" I exclaimed. The police box looked relatively small from the outside, I was able to circle it and was still in regular speaking distance from Tatian. But inside it was freakin' huge. Looking around,I saw a big machine in the middle, and a basement like thing below a grate and it looked like it was big enough for a man of six feet tall. I saw a couch seatish thing and decided to wait for the person who owned it to come back. There was a chair nearer tp the machine, maybe I should sit there.

Nah.

'Cause it's right by the door. They'll see me too fast and kick me out. I'll stay here. "The couch seatish thing is really comfy. " I thought sleepily. "I wonder where...this...came...from." I muttered into a deep sleep.

(E.A.N: Well, there is chapter 1. I don't know if I like it yet. What do you think?)


	2. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Doctor Who, I only own Aleesia. I wish I did, David Tennant is a fluffy haired god!**

".!" a Dalek said, as it blew up a wall near him. I silently cursed the little salt and pepper robots. I ran faster as it tried to kill me…again…They really needed a hobby…other than trying to kill me. ". the ." it yelled in its horribly monotonic voice that secretly annoyed me.

"Gotta be quicker than that, you bucket of bolts." I yelled over his shoulder as I opened the door to the TARDIS. I felt my body slam almost painfully into the TARDIS console. "Take me somewhere. ANYWHERE!" I yelled as the TARDIS started to hum in annoyance. I felt in jerk in response and I couldn't help but grin. I was off on another whirlwind adventure risking life and limb to save the planet. Not that it made much of a difference, I could regenerate.

Suddenly, a console on the TARDIS started beeping at me. I looked at it. I called it Nana. I love bananas, amazing fruits; I always bring one to a party. "What is it, Nana dear?" I asked. With an extending knowledge of the base code of the universe, Nana told me that there was another life form on board. I let the fear soak in momentarily, I was only really ever afraid when it came to Daleks. Had one of them stuck itself onto the TARDIS using one of its little tools of mass destruction? No, Nana said it was inside…What?

I walked toward my couch, pulling my sonic screwdriver out of my top pocket. (Yes, I know it's a screwdriver, leave it alone. It doesn't harm, kill or mame but it's fantastic at opening doors and blowing stuff up) When I got there I saw there was a girl lying on my couch. Where had she come from? What was she wearing? Is that a school girl uniform? Where was I just now? Oh right, Saints John Neumann- Maria Goretti Catholic High School. Some idiot had tried to pass a Dalek off as a school project. She looked so peaceful sleeping there.

I shook her gently. "Wake up."

She mumbled in her sleep, rolling over, pressing a hand lightly to her stomach. Nana started beeping again but I ignored it. "Miss…You need to wake up now." The girl's eye-lashes fluttered and she looked at me before for a full minute before screaming and scrambling away from me….over the back of the couch. When I got around to see if she was ok, she was leaning up against the wall. "Easy now." I said, holding up my hands to show her that I meant no harm.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Well, being you're in my…urm…home…I think that particular question belongs to me." I said, sitting cross legged in front of her.

"Alessia Andro."

"I'm the Doctor." I said, smiling. I loved making friends.

".God." she breathed. "It's you."

"WHAT?"

(E.A.N: What's going to happen?)


	3. I want to go home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Doctor Who, I only own Aleesia. I wish I did, David Tennant is a fluffy haired god!**

"I can't believe it."

"How do you know me?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

"My mom talked about you….and I spend more than the recommended time researching bits of information no one cares about. Did you really throw a manual into a supernova? Did it really pop up in 16th century Rome?" I said, shrugging.

"Ah. How did you get in to my box?" he asked, smacking his head.

"With this," I said, holding out a small golden key. "It was outside the time machine."

"Oh, I must've-"he started, running a hand through his fluffy hair. "Wait… how did you know it was a- You really do spend too much time on the internet."

"Yeah. I know all about the TARDIS."

"What's it stand for?" he asked.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space" I said, without hesitation. "The chameleon circuit" I pointed to a small bit on the console. "Fried in 1963 and it was stuck in the shape of a London police box from the 1950s." I loved sounding smarter then I really was.

"Right….well then other than a time machine, you must know that the TARDIS is a…" he began

"Another dimension." I said, in a "do I look stupid" voice.

"Right, stop that, it is getting a little creepy."

I shrugged. "Where are we?"

"Floating towards a black hole. Best take you home, eh?" he said, standing up.""

"No, I'd rather fall into a black hole and run into a bunch of Abzorboli. For the smartest, most deadly man in the universe, you really are stu-"I went to stand, but collapsed in pain. "Ah!"

"You alright?" he asked, fiddling with a twisty knob. "Yeah, it's just my curse!" I grunted, doubled over in pain. The little television thing started beeping louder but he ignored it. "Where's your bathroom?" "Well, I rarely use it but if I remember, you follow the spiral stairs to the bottom, then you make a left and a right, then another right, then a left, you go up the small steps of stairs, make another left and then a right." He said, miming the directions. I looked down the spiral stairs. "Anything closer?" "No. But I can take you home." He said, smiling. "That would be great, you-" "Allons-y!" he said, hitting a button. I grabbed the railing for support as he took me back to school.

(author's note: in the first chapter the Dalek is screaming "Exterminate" and then "Exterminate the Doctor", just wanted to clear that up)


	4. Don't Vanish

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

_Thanks to LivvyLovesPhantom for reviewing. A bit of warning, this will go to an M rating in a few chapters._

The TARDIS stopped and we slammed to the floor. "Turn the breaks off." She said, rubbing her bum. "I like the noise." I said, helping to her feet. I ran to the door, opened it and showed her where we were. "Nice." She said, walking out slowly. She started to walk up the hallway and then turned and glared at me. "Don't leave. Please? I have so many questions for you." She pleaded. "I'm not going anywhere." I said, leaning against the door jam. "How do I know?" her hands planted on her hips. I reached into my top pocket, never breaking eye contact with her. "Here." I handed her my sonic screwdriver. "Cool. Collateral." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile in return. She was full of energy. "I'll be right back." She said, bounding down the hallway. I went back into the TARDIS and slammed my head against the console. Why in the name of Rassilon had I given her my screwdriver? Why did I agree to stay? I never stay unless I have too. BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Nana! Shut up!" I yelled, going over to the console. I went over to read the screen so she's be quiet. "What?" I asked, reading the base code to the universe. "WHAT?" I ran out of the TARDIS, I had to find her. I looked around, it looked like a typical catholic boarding school. It was nice though. BAM!

I felt myself collide with something solid, more like a someone I looked around and saw that he had collided with a boy about seventeen years old.

"Oh, sorry, occupational hazard." I said helping him to his feet. "Have you seen Alessia?"

"Brown hair, green eyes, very pretty?"

"Yes! That's her!"

"Never heard of her." The boy said, walking away.

"Please, I'm the Doctor, I need to find her." I pleaded.

The boy rounded on me. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry. Why didn't you say so? I'm her best friend, Tatian."

"Oh really?" I said, not listening as the boy rambled on. He had lost me when he said he was her best friend.

I mentally kicked myself. _You're insane. You're over 900 years old and you're acting like a jealous teenager._

Fabien prattled on and I was thinking of how I was gonna tell Alessia that she could be in potential danger. 

_(E.A.N: Ok, I just remembered that when I originally wrote this story that I had jumped between the past and present. So this next chapter is in the present, all this is when they first met. I'll let you know when it hops timelines.)  
_


	5. Fighting back

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

"ALEESIA! WATCH OUT!"

I looked over my shoulder and ducked down behind the wall. I heard the whir of the sonic screwdriver and the clicking of the now locked door and wondered what was going to happen next. Hopefully the Doctor had a plan.

"Aleesia, roll, now."

I rolled to my left, feeling the Doctor close behind me to my right. When we had gone far enough, he grabbed my arm.

"Okay, so what's the plan." I said, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Weeeelllll."

"YOU DON'T HAVE PLAN!"

"I HAPPEN TO BE VERY GOOD AT MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG AND SO FAR IT'S KEPT US ALIVE."

He dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I said gently.

"No. I promised you that I'd keep you safe...and now I don't even have a plan."

I hated seeing him like this. He always kept me safe...always. I looked at the sonic screwdriver sitting on the floor next to him, trying to think of something.

**CRASH! BANG! STREAM OF SYCORAXIC SWEAR WORDS (A.N: Don't judge me)**

Thinking quickly I looked around. There was a light fixture hanging close to the door. 

_"What I love about the sonic screwdriver_." his voice echoed in her head. _"It doesn't harm, doesn't mame, doesn't kill but it's fantastic at opening doors and making things crash"_

_ Got it_.

"Trevelyn." I said slowly (A.A.N : Will be explained later)

"Yes, Larla." he replied, not bringing his head up to look at me. (A.A.N: Again...to be explained later)

"Look at me, Trev." I begged.

When he finally pulled his head up I saw his eyes were blazing with concentration.

"Volim Te." I whispered, crushing my lips against his.

If I was going to die...I'd rather it be this way. This was my Doctor, the man I loved more then anything in the world. He shocked me by kissing me back with every pent up passion in him.

When they broke apart I smiled and said "Sorry."

I jumped from our hiding spot in view of the alien and yelled "Come and get me you masochistic, son of a bitch." I pressed the sonic screwdriver's button, aiming it at the light fixture, causing it to fall and crash.

"ALESSIA!"


	6. ALEESIA! sorry it's short

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

I watched in horror as Alessia stood there, facing the Sycorax. What the hell was she doing?

"Come and get me, you masochistic son of a bitch." She yelled, pointing my sonic screwdriver at the light fixture.

_Wait, how the hell did she get that?_

I replayed the kiss in my head...Oh-ho she was a sneaky thing.

What made her do something this stupid?

_Volim te._

_I love you._

Then it hit me like Donna would. She was doing this because I was so stupid, I couldn't even think of a decent plan to keep the woman I loved safe.

**_Crash!_**

"ALEESIA!"

I ran through the clouds of dust. I couldn't find her.

_Please...please, let her be safe. I'm begging you._

After about five torturous minutes of searching, he found her. Well actually he tripped over her.

"Aleesia." I dropped down next to her. "Larla, please, answer me." She groaned and that was good enough for me.

I picked her up and ran back to the TARDIS, she'd be safe there.

I laid her in the bed and watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. I laid next to her. I needed to keep an eye on her. I mean, I knew she'd be safe but I had to be sure. I wrapped my arm around her waist and looked at her.

He normally would've savored this minute because this is the quietest she'd ever been.


	7. Remembering

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Doctor Who, with the exception of dreams, a TARDIS shirt, a K-9 shirt and alot of pictures.

_**Sorry there was such a long delay on this...between losing my notebook (thank god I write everything more then once in different places)...being in college...having dance rehearsal...and getting engaged, I've been running raggad.  
**_

Aleesia's eyelids felt like bricks. She was so tired. It took a minute for her to remember everything that had happened. She felt warm, like someone was holding her. She forced her eyelids open and looked at her waist. It was a hand.

_What the-? Whose hand is-? Wait! I know the hand._

Her eyes traveled further up the arm that was wrapped around her. Sure enough, she saw a brown and blue pinstriped suit. She breathed a sigh of relief…it was the Doctor who had his arm wrapped around her.

She smiled and turned over within his arms. He looked peaceful as he slept. Thinking back on her time with the Doctor, she couldn't for the life of her see him lie so still…come to think of it, she never saw him lie down period. Not caring, she snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his arm. She leaned up and kissed him lightly.

She was going to go back to sleep, but found it impossible. She was the type of person that couldn't sleep once she was up. She reached up, running his hand through his messy hair.

_"What would i give to be where you are?_

_ What would i pay to stay here beside you?_

_ What would i do to see you smiling at me?_

_ Where would we walk, where would we run_

_ if we could stay all day in the sun…_

_ just you and me and I could be_

_ part of your world."_

Tears stung her eyes. Those were the last words her mother spoke to her before she died. It had been five years. Five long years since she had heard her mother's voice, felt her arms around her, laughed with her. She missed her so much.

"I finally remember your mother." A voice behind her said.

Alessia, who was looking at the wall of the TARDIS, looked around at him.

"I'm mad at myself for not seeing it before." He said, sitting up. "You look so much like her."

Aleesia smiled at him, throwing her arms around him, ignoring her muscles screaming in protest.

He held her tight, burying his head in her hair. After sitting there for several long moments, he pulled away, laying her down on the bed.

"Larla…Aleesia Andro, listen to me carefully." He kissed her forehead. "Never." Her left eye.

"Do" her right one.

"That" Her nose.

"Again." He hesitated before kissing her lips. She held him tightly as she explored his mouth with her tongue.

"Promise me." he breathed, nuzzling her cheek.

"I promise." She whispered, pulling him back down to crush her lips against his.

DW = occupational hazard love 3

As the Doctor had slept he dreamed. He liked dreaming, he rarely dreamed. It was nice. He was dreaming of a time when he didn't have a companion. He was lonely, so he decided to go to the beach. He loved the beach. The sand, the people, everyone was happy. He lay in the sun, trying to look normal. He was a Time Lord; he was so used to the sun as a child that he didn't tan. It was in his genes. When his skin began to feel too hot, he went for a swim.

He swam out way over his head. He figured if anything went wrong he would regenerate. How wrong he was. As he was swimming he felt a cramp in his leg. He decided to shake it off and keep swimming.

All of the sudden, something looped around his ankle and he was pulled under. He began to panic. He was miles away from shore, people and his sonic screwdriver. Not that it would work well underwater anyway. With a whisper of a thought in his mind, he fell


	8. The Flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a complete dork.

**_Thanks to my reviewers whom I forgot to mention last time. Thanks :D_**

"_Is he breathing?"_

_ "I don't know" _

_"Oh my God. He was just stuck there?"_

**Rose?**

No, Rose was safe in a parallel dimension. Then who was it? What had happened.

Oh, right, he had nearly died.

Slowly, the Doctor opened his eyes. There were three women hovering over him. One of them was blond, another had brown hair and the third had red hair.

"Oh, Rassilon, I'm reliving my life." he moaned.

"He's alive." the woman with red hair said. Wait, they were American. So it wasn't the people of his past.

"Make sure he stays awake until we dock." the blond said, returning to the wheel.

The woman with brown hair looked at him and began to softly brush his hair out of his face and she sang a song. A Disney one. Rose had talked about it often. Oh, what was it from?_ La Sirenetta_? Wait, that's the Italian version. The Little Mermaid! That was it! Yes, it was talking about fitting in with people. Wanting to be part of their world. These women didn't even know my world existed.

"I'm John." he said, sitting up, slowly. He sat back against the wall of the ship.

"Ariella." the red head said, standing up.

"Ella." the blond said, never taking her eyes off of the horizon.

"Edme." the woman with the brown hair said."You were caught in our fishing net."

"Sorry about that." he said, shaking the excess water out of his hair. "Thanks for saving me though."

When they hit shore, the women stood there, making sure he was okay. Edme stood there with him and shrugged.

"Try not to go swimming out to far again." she said. "Arie, El, and I won't always be there to save you."

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to my swimming pool for awhile, ya know." he said. "I don't stay long in places anyway. Too many connections that I want to forget."

"Are we one of them?"

"Definitely not." he laughed.

"Well, I hope we do see each other again. It's funny though, you remind me of my boyfriend. He doesn't like to hang around long either." Her hand fell against her slightly bulging stomach.

"Well, that's not a good thing, than." He scratched his neck, awkwardly. "Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl. She's going to be named Aleesia. It means 'protector'. I can tell she will help protect people who need it."

"It's a good name. Very different."

"Different is good." Edme smiled. "Well, bye."

The Doctor waved to her and to Ariella and Ella.

DW= an occupational hazard

Aleesia laid in the Doctor's arms, content. With him, she had the hottest sex she could ever think of. She loved it. He had fallen back asleep and she wondered how he knew her mother. She would leave it for another day.


	9. Wow

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a complete dork.

**_B.A.N: So the Doctor read the past few chapters, got pissed because I dipped into her personal life. He threw the sonic at me! *we hear David's adorable laugh in the background* Oh, look, Jack's got your teddy. *Doctor runs off yelling "My teddy!"* Anyway, on with the show, sorry it took forever for me to update, I love you all. _**

Alessia sat with the Doctor's head in her lap, he was still sleeping. The man slept like the dead. She stroked his hair, remembering the night she took him to her father's Christmas party, and oh, what a Christmas it had been.

*Doctor Who theme song kicks in as we go into the flashback*

Aleesia came down the stairs in a strapless, tight black dress that came above her knee, and a pair of black heels. The Doctor felt his jaw drop. She looked amazing.

"M'lady." He said, offering her his arm and ignoring Tatian, led her to the TARDIS. "You look amazing, a special occasion, I gather."

"Yes, one that I find I need an escort too, if you're willing." She said, leaning towards him. "It's my father's annual Christmas party."

"Wweeelllllll, I suppose, if you need an escort, but what about Damien?" the Doctor said, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Tatian?" Aleesia laughed. "Doctor, his boyfriend would be made at me, if I even suggested such a thing."

"OH." The Doctor said, as they entered the TARDIS. "Let me go get changed," he said. "Oh, and there is something on the screen, something that I really, truly need you to read."

He walked down into his wardrobe and rummaged for his black tux. As he fixed his shirt and bow-tie he heard a loud THUMP from upstairs. "Aleesia?" he called. There was no response. "Yep, she read it." He grabbed his stuff and went back up to the main room.

Sure enough, there was Aleesia, passed out on the floor. It looked like she tried to get to the couch but missed it. Sighing, he picked her up and carried her to his room. As he walked, she snuggled against him. He smiled, laying her down on the bed, brushing her hair back off her face. The Doctor walked back towards the kitchen (well, one of them) and grabbed two glasses of water. The walk back to the room felt like an eternity. How could she do that? More to the point, how could she let someone do that to her?

When he got back to the room he found that he hadn't moved at all.

"I'm sorry." He said, dumping the cold water on her.

"Curse you, for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" She yelled, sputtering water all over.

The Doctor had to laugh. _Ah, Disney movies always had greater ways of corrupting the speech of today's youth._ He had to admit though, he loved Disney movies.

"Oh, sorry." She said, pulling her legs to her chest. He handed her the other water and watched her down it before reaching for her hand.

"Why?" he asked, looking at the wall.

"Why, what?" she replied, almost in a dead way.

"Why did you let your father's wife's lover rape you?"

Aleesia couldn't look at him. "You wouldn't understand."  
He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I don't understand why you would."

He felt her grip him. "He-He said that he-he, Th-that he loved-loved me." She sobbed into his shoulder. _Oh._ He felt his hearts break in his chest. If they saw this man tonight, the Doctor would have to do his best to not break the man's face in.

"Shh." The Doctor said, kissing her head. "I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." When she had stopped crying, he took her hand and led her to the wardrobe.

"You're dress is all wet." He said, practically throwing her into the closet. "Pick whatever you like."

Aleesia smiled at him and began to pick through the dresses. As she got dressed she heard something that confused her. She peered around the corner and saw the Doctor slamming his head against the door. She smiled at him but he didn't know she was there. She picked out a black dress to match her heels. It was a soft material that was tighter around the bust but then flared out at the knee. It looked good, especially with the heels that she had worn.

She left the wardrobe and found the Doctor sitting on the floor, staring at his sneakers. "Ready, space boy?" she asked.

He smiled at her and led her back to the control room. She gave him the directions to the place and smiled as the TARDIS began to shake and take off.


	10. Good With Children, Not with Adults

Disclaimer: I own nothing...oh, wait, I own Alessia. I wish I owned David Tennant but yeah...

**_Doctor: I don't remember this bit._**

**_Me: That's because you were in trouble for a bit._**

**_Doctor: Oh, right. *holds his teddy*_**

**_Me: You're 905; do you really need a teddy?_**

**_Doctor: *holding it tighter* MY TEDDY!_**

**_Me: *face palm* Just hit the music._**

**_*Doctor Who theme song blares*_**

Aleesia and the Doctor hit the floor laughing.

"Why does it make that noise?" she asked, after her giggling fit was done.

"I don't know but it's a brilliant noise." He said with one of his smiles. He began to pat himself down, then ran and checked his coat.

"What'd you lose?" she asked.

"My sonic screwdriver," he said. "I don't know where I put It." he said, frantically running around.

Sighing, Aleesia pulled it out of her purse. Amidst his running, he saw her holding it between her finger and thumb. "Oh." He said. "Can you hold onto it, so I don't lose it again?"

She nodded, tucking it back into her purse.

They opened the door and watched the snow fall for a bit.

"Sia!"

"George!" Aleesia cried, running to the man opening doors for people and throwing her arms around him. The man had to be in his forties, his hair was starting to gray but he looked like he loved his job.

"I was hoping you were coming this year. You were sickly the last time."

Aleesia kissed the man's cheek as the Doctor came up beside her.

"This is my escort, Trevelyan, or Trev." She said, holding tight to the Doctor's hand. With his other hand, the Doctor and George shook hands. George smiled. "Take care of my girl, yeah?" he said. "I consider her one of my own."

The Doctor smiled and said "My life for hers."

They went inside and took in the room full of people. Everyone said 'hello' to Alessia and introductions were made. It seemed to the Doctor that Aleesia was loved by everyone.

"Eesia!" two small voices cried.

The Doctor turned and saw a little boy and an even littler girl running towards him and Aleesia.

"Alexander." She said, holding the small boy close. The little girl stood patiently, waiting to be held

When Alexander stepped aside, the little girl flung herself onto Aleesia. "Oh, Ella." She said, propping the little girl on her hip. She turned to the Doctor and said "These are my little brother and sister. Alexander is four and Ella here is…How old are you, Ella?"

Little Ella smiled shyly at the Doctor and held up to fingers.

"Good girl, you're two."

The Doctor leaned closer to her and said "You're a big girl, now, aren't you."

Ella smiled, nodding at the Doctor. He smiled.

"Eesia, I want to be held too." Alexander pouted. By the looks of things, Alexander had been used to being the only one who got Aleesia's affection.

Aleesia looked at the Doctor, who winked at her. He bent down and said, "Hold on, Alexander." The Doctor swung Alexander up onto his shoulder. The little boy hooted with laughter, holding onto the Doctor's hand.

"Aleesia."

Aleesia, who was playing with the kids, with the Doctor turned and found her father staring at her.

"Alexander, Ella, stay with Trevelyan."

"Okay." The chimed, not really caring anymore whether their sister stayed or went. She smiled at the Doctor, who was playing "Ring-Around-the-Rosy" with them. He was smiling.

"Hello, father." She said, hugging him.

"Who is that strange man playing with Alexander and Elloise?" her father asked.

"Trevelyan," She said, turning to look at them. "He's my escort for the evening."

"Oh, well, would you mind putting them to bed? They've missed you." He said, a little stiffly.

"Of course." She said. "I'll bring them over to say goodnight."  
"There's no need for that, just get them to bed." Her father said, with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, father."

She headed back over to them and right as she got there, Ella yawned.

"Come on, little ones, time for bed."

Ella held her arms up to Aleesia and the Doctor already had Alexander in his arms.

"Follow me." she whispered to the Doctor.

0000000

The headed up the stairs to the room that the kids shared. They changed them into their pajamas, before tucking them into the beds.

"Eesia, can you sing "Ariel's Song" to us." Alexander yawned.

Aleesia smiled at her brother.

"_La, la, la, la, la_

_ La, la, la, la, la_

_Oh, la, la, la, la._

_ Under a bright, blue, endless sky._

_Wait!_

_I remember that. _

_How I know that song?_

_I remember sitting in the moonlight _

_And that feeling, what's that feeling?  
I remember, yes._

_How I know that song, though it's been so long_

_I remember happiness without a floor or ceiling_

_What's that feeling, I remember?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, laaaa,_

_La, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la_

_Oh!_

_I remember her,_

_And how we were._

_I remember wanting what the evening_

_Would be bringing._

_I remember singing_

_Under the bright, blue, endless sky."_

She caressed Ella's cheek as she fell asleep, looking over at Alexander.

"_Waves try to measure the days that we treasure._

_And I, I remember, I remember music._

_And I'm never going back to the silent law_

_They wrote._

_I will sing in every tempo, _

_Every last chromatic note._

_For I- I remember her,_

_I remember music and I remember_

_Love._

_Love."_

"Goodnight, Ella." She said, kissing the girl's head.

"Goodnight, Alexander." She said, kissing the boy's head.

She gently took the Doctor's hand and led him out of the room, leading him into her room

"They love you." He said.

"I love them." She replied, showing him a picture of her and Alexander when he was born. "When my father told me that his new wife was going to have a baby, I was thrilled. I loved Alexander from the beginning. When he was born he was loud, always crying when my father would hold him. My father would get annoyed and pass him off to me. Alexander would look at me with those big blue eyes of his and start crying softly. I would sing the song "_Edelweiss"_ to him and he would stop. I always sang to him before bed." She pulled out another picture; this one was of her and Ella when she was born. "Then little Elloise came along, I began to call her Ella. I would sing to her when she was crying and before she went to sleep, like I had Alexander. As they both got older, they loved me more than my father, and I would always sing to them. I wish I went to school nearby so I could see them grow, other than

looking at pictures of them, that I am sent by my father." She sighed, looking around the room.

"We should go; the people downstairs will be missing you." He said, a little too softly. He was looking at a picture, it looked familiar to him but he let it go, he wasn't gonna let it bother him.

They headed back to the party, hand in hand.

"You're really good with children." She said, smiling at him.

"Well, I had a daughter; they took my DNA and made an echo of me. Her name was Jenny. She died in my arms. She was about your age."

He turned and looked at her.

"I'm a Time Lord, the very last of the Time Lords. I hate violence and war, having been in some myself. But the one thing I can't stand is seeing children cry."

"It's made you kind." She said, pulling him into a hug. "I don't like seeing children cry either. Children are our hope for a better tomorrow."

He held her tight. It was strange for him to have someone feel the same way he did. Breaking away from her, he kissed her lightly. After a second, he pulled away. He apologized but she smiled and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

0000000

They headed back into the party about ten minutes later. The Doctor's hair was slightly mussed, as was Aleesia's.

"Aleesia, there you are." Her step mother said, coming forward.

"Lorena." Aleesia said, with what the Doctor could tell was false cheeriness.

"Where were you?"  
"Father asked me to put Alexander and Elloise to bed." She said.

"Who, may I ask, is the delightful man you came with?" Lorena asked.

"Trev is my escort for the evening." She said. _Lorena, don't you dare._

_ "_Aleesia, would you care to dance, my love?" the Doctor asked.

Aleesia took his hand and began to dance with him.

"_Save the last dance for me."_ the Doctor sang along.

"Nice voice." She said.

"Thanks." He smiled.

She pulled him closer and people stopped to stare as they dance. It must've looked cheorgraphed. He swung her out and judging by his movements it meant run back to me and jump. When she did so, he spun her around, sliding her between his legs and then back up. At the end, he dipped her back and held her there before bringing her back up.

"It dances too." She whispered.

"Aleesia!"

There peaceful moment was broken by a man charging through the crowd.

"Oh, joy." She said, hiding behind the Doctor. He wondered why, then saw that her hand was placed to her stomach and comprehension struck. This was the man who got her pregnant and worried her into a miscarriage.

"Aleesia, we need to talk."

"No."

"Aleesia, my love, please…we need to talk."

"Obviously, she doesn't want to talk to you." The Doctor said, keeping Aleesia behind him at all times.

"I don't care what you think." The man said, advancing on the Doctor.

"Carlos, back off." She said.

"Aleesia, what's going on?" he father asked.

"I can explain that, Mr. Andro, the Doctor said, pacing slightly. "See, Carlos, here, is not only screwing your wife but…he has raped and impregnated your daughter. I'm the Doctor she went to when she had a miscarriage."

"You bastard!" Carlos said, lunging at the Doctor.

The Doctor felt Carlos' fist connect with his face and he hit the ground.

"Trev!" she called to him, rushing forward.

"Larla, stay back." He called. "You have my best weapon."

Alessia rummaged through her purse and found the sonic device. She pressed the button, listening to the humming noise. She had to help, she watched as the two men circled, Carlos kept throwing punches and the Doctor just kept dodging, never attempting to take a swing at the man.

Frantically, she looked around and saw what she needed. The sound system.

She ran over to it and took the microphone and said "Hey, Carlos!" Carlos and the Doctor stopped their little dance to look at her. Carlos looked confused and the Doctor beamed with pride. "When being with a man who has a sonic screwdriver, always remember this…never let his date get near the sound system. She hit the button and held it to the microphone. Carlos crumpled to the ground holding his ears, giving the Doctor the chance to grab Carlos and hold him tight. Stopping him from hurting people.

She ran over to the Doctor, who had handed Carlos off to George, and held him tight.

"We will see him in court." Her father said, looking pissed.

"Father, in all honesty, it was my fault as much as his. He was charming and made me believe that he loved me."

"He stole thousands of dollars form me." her father said, looking at her like she was crazy.

Aleesia felt her face fall. "I'm tired. Father, would it be okay, if we spent the night."

"Yes." Her father said, walking away. "Yes."

Aleesia looked at the Doctor and walked away, she didn't want him to see the tears falling down her face. The Doctor sighed and followed her father. It was time that the Doctor had a talk with Mr. Andro, the man who seemingly didn't care about his oldest daughter.


	11. Talking Things Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing...just Aleesia and her family

**_Doctor: I remember that now. Her father…_**

**_Me: Shh! *hits him in the arm*_**

**_Doctor: Ow! What did I do?_**

**_Me: They'll find out eventually!_**

**_Jack: *off to the side* Hey, Doc, writer lady? What does this button do?_**

**_Doctor: Don't touch that!_**

**_Me: Touch it!_**

**_ *The Doctor singing "I could've Danced All Night plays*_**

**_Jack: Aww! How cute! Was this in Cardiff?_**

**_Doctor: *stammering slightly* I-I was drunk! Okay?_**

**_Me: No you weren't. *The Doctor covers my mouth, getting mad, I bite down, hard*_**

**_Doctor: Ow! *he is drowned out by the Doctor Who theme*_**

**_Me: And thanks to rainegeek for reviewing. Love ya!_**

The Doctor knocked on Mr. Andro's door. "Enter."

Slowly, the Doctor opened the door, "Mr. Andro, can I have a word?"

"Only, the one, I'm a busy man, a very busy man."

"Too busy to notice that your oldest daughter is craving you affections?" he asked, sitting in front of the man.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Andro asked.

"Well, let me see, your oldest daughter is in a private school very far from you. Most fathers don't want their little girls going away. Then, at your party, not even five minutes ago, we have proof that she was raped. Any other father would've killed the man, but no, you're taking him to court for _robbing you_." The Doctor noticed his own voice got louder. "Then to add the icing to the proverbial cake of you _not _caring is that when she looked at you for sympathy you brushed her aside."

Mr. Andro had gotten bright red at this point. "You don't know my daughter." He growled.

The Doctor leaned forward. "You're right but I bet I know her better than you do."

Mr. Andro stared at him and then sighed. "You don't understand…what was your name again?"

"Trevelyan." He said. "Larla calls me Trev."

"Well, Trev, I had no idea Aleesia existed until her mother showed up at my doorstep, seventeen years ago. She told me she was sick and she needed help."

Mr. Andro sighed. "I had loved her, so naturally, I was going to help. Aleesia's mother died when she was thirteen and saddled me with her. She knows too many things. We have no idea how. She looks too much like her mother."

"Then shouldn't that be your reason to love her more? Or at least show it?" the Doctor snapped.

"You don't have children, I doubt you understand."

The Doctor stood up and kicked the chair.

"I had a daughter!" he yelled. "But do you know what happened? I didn't know her the first twenty years of her life! When I did meet her, I refused to believe that she was mine! By the time I admitted that she was my daughter it was too late!" The tears began to stream from his eyes.

"Had? Too late?" Mr. Andro asked. "What are you talking about?"

The Doctor scrubbed his hands over his face. "I mean, that I helped stop a small war, far away from here. The man, who started it, didn't like what I had to say, so he aimed at me and fired a handgun…My daughter, Jenny, jumped in front of me and I held her as she died in my arms." He broke down and cried.

Mr. Andro looked at the man in front of him. "What did you do to the man?" he asked, "The man who shot Jenny?"

"I laid her down, picked up the gun, and aimed at his head." The Doctor said, "For a moment, just a moment, I thought about ever rule I lived by, ready to break them all for the young woman who died in my arms, my daughter, the only thing I could've been proud of. Then I thought of her and wondered, what she would say if I did this. She would be mad as hell and I would hate myself later for it. So I put the gun down and left, taking my daughter's body with me. From what I know, they buried her where she lived."

He looked back at Mr. Andro. "So, don't tell me that I don't understand." He

headed toward the door. "Were Jenny alive, today, than I would spoil her rotten with love and affection because she was mine." Without another word, the Doctor left; going to check on Aleesia.

0000000

He heard sniffling from behind the door. "Larla?"

"Go away." he heard it, barely a whisper.

"No, Larla, I won't and you know it." he said, opening the door anyway.

"Please, Doctor, I want to be alone." She said.

She was sitting on her bed, her head buried into a pillow. "I want to be alone. Trev." She said, not looking at him. He liked the name she chose for him; it was very different from the ones before. He looked at her, gently stroking her hair. "Larla."

She rolled onto her back but ignored him, looking away from him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest.

She began beating against his chest but he sat there, holding her until she finally collapsed against him, sobbing.

"Shh, Larla, it's okay, I've got you." He said, his grip got tighter.

"Why- Why won't he love me!" she sobbed into his chest.

"I don't know." He said, kissing her head. "He's stupid, that's the best I can come up with."

She laughed a bit at him but held him closer. "Oh, Trev…Doctor…"

"You can call me Trev, I kinda like it." he said.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks for everything." She said. "I mean, coming with me, dealing with Carlos, not mention playing with my siblings."

He kissed her head, "I liked playing with them. They're good kids."

She nodded. "They're the main reason I wanted to spend the night."

"I understand." He said.

She leaned up to kiss him when there was a meek knock at the door.

"Come in."

In came little Ella and Alexander, rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

"Ella had a bad dream." Alexander said. Thunder rumbled out the window, lightening following close behind it. They screamed, running to Aleesia and the Doctor. Ella buried her head in the Doctor's shoulder.

"You aren't scared of a little rumbling are you?" he asked, patting her back. She looked at him, shaking her head. Thunder rumbled, causing her to jump more onto him.

"Trev, why don't you tell them a story?" Aleesia said, still holding Alexander close.

"I think all the stories I have might give them nightmares." He said. "Wait, I have a song that I can try." He said.

"_Raindrop on roses, whiskers on kittens,_

_ Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,_

_ Brown paper packages, tied up with strings;_

_ These are a few of my favorite things._

_ When the dogs bite, when the bees sting,_

_ When I'm feeling sad._

_ I simply remember my favorite things and then_

_ I don't feel so bad."_

He looked down at Ella, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "What are your favorite things?" he asked.

"Flowers and butterflies." She said quietly.

He looked at Alexander. "What about you?"

He looked at the Doctor and said, "Trucks and playing the piano."

He smiled at them and then looked at Alessia. "What do you think are Sia's favorite things?"

"School." Alexander said.

"You." Ella replied.

Aleesia blushed but replied, "Traveling."

"_Crème colored ponies and crisp apple strudel,_

_ Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles._

_Wild geese that fly with a moon on their wings._

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_When the dogs bite, when the bees sting,_

_When I'm feeling sad._

_I simply remember my favorite things _

_And then I don't feel so bad."_

"So, if we remember our favorite things, it'll make all the bad things go away?" Little Ella asked the Doctor.

"It always works for me." he replied.

Thunder boomed away outside but the little ones no longer jumped.

"It works!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"See, I told you." He said. "Now, I think it's time you little ones went to bed." He said, setting her down on the floor.

Alexander and Ella said goodnight and away they went.

"Good job." She said. "I've been trying to get them to not be scared for years but no matter what I tried, it never worked." She smiled at him.

He held her close and said, "I think we should go to bed. Where's the guest room?"

"Down the hall, but…"

"But?" he asked.

"I, uh, can you stay here?"

"Are you scared too?" he asked a slight smile on his face.

"Would you stay if I said that I am?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"Well then, maybe I am." She said.

He smiled, shrugging out of his jacket, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe I am too."

"What could you possibly be afraid off?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, sometimes water scares me…mainly oceans." He said, stroking her hair, idly.

"My mom said that was how she met you." Aleesia said. "But she never told me about any other time."

"That was really the only time we met. We were talking about something and she figured it out that I was a Time Lord. So I told her a few stories and I guess she told them to you."

"Good guess." She yawned. "Plus…the internet." She said, her voice falling away as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep, Larla."

She mumbled something, incoherently.

The Doctor felt her body get heavy and soon was asleep himself.


	12. Per TeFor You

Disclaimer: I own nothing...just Aleesia and her family

**_Doctor: That man needs a swift kick in the – *off my look* ego._**

**_Jack: That made sense but not in this context._**

**_Doctor: It got away from me, yeah._**

**_Me: *shaking head* Can we just start the music?_**

**_Jack: Can I do it?_**

**_Me: Sure._**

**_Doctor: No!_**

**_ *The Doctor singing "Don't Cha" starts playing.*_**

**_Me: *looking at the Doctor* Don't you ever clean out those things?_**

**_Doctor: I really should. In my defense I was drunk that time._**

**_Jack: No you weren't._**

**_Doctor: Shhhhh!_**

**_Jack: But—_**

**_Me: That's it! Fingers on lips! *waits until the guys do it, then hits the right button so that the theme song plays* Back to the present for a bit. Thanks to rainegeek for reviewing, love ya!_**

** Alessia woke up, with less difficulty this time. Her eyes no longer felt like lead, she was able to move without too much discomfort. She looked over at the Doctor, who was still sleeping. She had never really seen him sleep, if he did, he was always awake before she was. She smiled and kissed his forehead, before getting out of the bed. **

** Idly humming to herself, she walked along until she made it to the kitchen. She was going to cook breakfast. But what would she make? She thought back for a bit then it hit her…no, literally it hit her. A frying pan fell off the shelf and knocked her on the head.**

** "Ouch!" she said, rubbing her head. "Oh!"**

**She began to gather the ingredients to make French toast and eggs. Smiling, she began to sing to herself.**

**"_Sento nell'aria profumo di te. (I smell in the air the scent of you)_**

**_Piccoli sogni vissuti con me. (Little dreams have lived with me.)_**

**_Ora lo so… (Now I know…)_**

**_Non voglio perderti. (That I don't want to lose you)_**

**_Quela dolcezza cosi senza eta (The sweetness that has no age.)_**

**_La tua bellezza rivali non ha (The beauty has no rivals)_**

**_Il cuore mio vuole soltanto te. » (My wants only you.)_**

**Aleesia smiled as she whisked the eggs for herself. She loved cooking and singing. They seemed to fit well together. As long as you picked the right song. The one she was singing was called "Per Te"**

** She continued as she let the butter melt in the pan.**

**_"Per te…per te, vivro, (For you...for you, I'll live)_**

**_L'amore vincera. (Love is going to win.)_**

**_Con te…con te, avro. (With you...with you, I'll have)_**

**_Mille giorni di felecita. (Hundreds of days of happiness)_**

**_Mille notti di serenita. (Hundreds of nights of serenity)_**

**_Faro quello che mi chiederai (I'll do whatever you ask me to)_**

**_Andro sempre dovunque tu andrai (I'll always go anywhere you go)_**

**_Daro tutto l'amore che ho per te. » (I'll give all the love I feel for you)_**

**She hummed the instrumental part before going back into the verses, not knowing that someone was watching her.**

** "_Dimmi che tu gia il futuro lo sai (Tell me you know the future, yet)_**

**_Dimmi che questo non finira mai (Tell me that this is not going to change)_**

******_Senza di te non voglio esistere." (Without you, I don't want to exist)_**

**By this point she had felt the presense behind her, but acted as if she didn't. It was probably the Doctor, just watching her with that smile that he had. **

** "_Per te...per te, vivro, (For you...for you, I'll live)_**

**_L'amore vincera. (Love is going to win)_**

**_Con te..con te, avro. (With you...with you, I'll have)_**

**_Mille giorni di felecita. (Hundreds of mornings of happiness)_**

**_Millie notti di serenita. (Hundreds of nights of serenity)_**

**_Faro quello che mi chiederai (I'll do whatever you ask me to)_**

**_Andro sempre dovunque tu anderai (I'll always go anywhere you go)_**

**_Daro tutto l'amore che ho per te. (I'll give all the love I feel for you)_**

**_ Non devo dirtelo (I mustn't say it to you)_**

**_Ormai gia lo sai (but by now you know it)_**

**_Che morieri senza di te." (that I would die without you)_**

**She turned and saw that it wasn't the Doctor who (A.N: wow) was stantding behind her. She opened her mouth to scream but he placed a finger to his lips and motioned for her to finish the song. **

** "_Per te...per te, vivro, (For you...for you, I'll live)_**

**_L'amore vincera. (Love will win)_**

**_Con te...con te, avro. (With you...with you, I'll have)_**

**_Mille giorni di felecita. (Hundreds of days of happiness)_**

**_Mille notti di serenita.(Hundreds of nites of serenity)_**

**_Faro quello che mi chiederai (I will do whatever you ask me to)_**

**_Andro sempre dovunque tu anderai (I'll always go anywhere you go)_**

**_Daro tutto l'amore che ho per te." (I'll give all the love I feel for you)_**

**She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the Doctor call her name. The man didn't move though, he just stood there, looking at Aleesia. It was pissing her off. She gripped the spatula she was holding and asked. "Who are you?"**

** "Captain Jack Harkness." He said, with a smile. "I'm a friend of the Doctor's."**

** "How the hell did you get in here?"**

**"I opened the door." He said.**

** Not believing the man, she threw the spatula at him. It hit him smack in the forehead.**

**"OW!" Jack said, holding his forehead. The corner of it must've clipped him because he was bleeding.**

** "TREV!"**

**"Larla! I'm coming!" the Doctor called back. **

** Seconds later, the Doctor came running and then stopped dead. "Jack?"**

** "You know him?"**

** "Yeah, he works for Torchwood." He said, then looked at Jack again and burst out laughing. "What happened to you?" he asked.**

** "Your lady friend here, didn't believe that me and threw a spatula at me." he said, pointing to Aleesia.**

** "Hmmm. She's got good aim." He said, smiling at Aleesia.**

**"Okay, Earth girl is thoroughly confused." She said, holding her hands up.**

** "I wasn't lying. I said I was a friend of the Doctor's. We've traveled together." Jack said, rummaging for a napkin.**

** "Well, how was I supposed to know!" she said, handing him a wet paper towel.**

**"I told you."**

** "Listen, buddy, I never take anybody at their word from the get go." She said. **

**"Jack, go sit in the other room, while I talk to Aleesia." The Doctor said, still laughing.**

** Once Jack was gone, he wrapped his arms around her. "Protective?" he asked her.**

** She leaned her head on his shoulder. "A little. I don't trust anyone."**

** "You trust me." he said, stroking her hair.**

**"Well, yeah, you're different." She said. **

** "What were you doing anyway?" he asked. "I heard you singing."**

**"Oh. Well, I was..uh…cooking us breakfast."**

** He looked over her head at the stove and saw that she had made eggs and French toast for them.**

**"It looks good." He said, kissing her head. "You finish up and I'll see what Torchwood wants."**

** She smiled at him as he walked out the door.**

** "Oh, and, Larla?"**

** She looked back up at him. **

** "Per te…** **farei qualsiasi cosa per te.**

**_E.A.N: Aw, I liked that chapter. OH and that little bit of Italian that the Doctor said at the bottom, it means "For you…I would do anything for you. The song is "Per Te" by Josh Groban. _**


	13. Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing...lol...I wish

**_Doctor: I still can't believe that you did that to Jack._**

**_Me: I thought it could use a bit of a comedic touch._**

**_Jack: Oh yeah, very funny._**

**_Me: *smacks him in the back of the head* Thanks again to rainegeek for reviewing, I love ya!_**

**_(Doctor turns on the theme song)_**

The Doctor looked at Jack and said "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Bleeding, thanks to your friend." Jack said, putting the tissue back onto his bleeding head.

"Well, she's never seen you before, can you blame her for wanting to protect herself."

"I told her that I knew you, though!" Jack said, pointing into the kitchen.

"She's been lied to for about half of her life, so she didn't know if you were telling the truth or not."

"Lied to?" Jack asked.

"For several years now, she'd thought that-"

"I'll thank you not to talk about my personal life, Trev." She said, breezing through.

The Doctor looked ashamed of himself. "Sorry, Larla, I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?"

"Don't I always?" she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Trev? Larla?" Jack asked.

"She calls me Trev or Trevelyn instead of 'the Doctor'." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"And he calls me Larla instead of 'Aleesia." She replied, smiling at him.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl." Jack muttered, earning himself glares from both the Doctor and Aleesia.

"So…again, Harkness, why are you here?" the Doctor asked, sitting on the couch, with Aleesia on his lap, he wasn't letting her go, giving Jack the chance to flirt with her, but he had to admit, if she attacked him, he would be hysterical laughing.

"We need you, Doc." Jack said, leaning against the console.

"For what?" the Doctor laughed. "Torchwood losing brain-cells?"

"Very funny." Jack said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Gwen's gone missing; her husband came and told me today. She went on vacation with her sister and never came back." Jack said, looking at his feet.

"So, what do you need me for? She used to be a police officer, go send out an alert."

"We have, but there's been nothing so far." Jack said.

"So then you wait." The Doctor said, shrugging.

"No, Doc, you don't get it. Her sister came back…Gwen didn't."

"Did you talk to the sister?" he asked, starting to become concerned.

"She said that Gwen was getting the next flight." Jack said, nodding. "We checked with the airline, Gwen never got on the plane…she checked out of her hotel but never made it to the airline." Jack looked the Doctor dead in the eye. "Please, Doctor, I'm asking you not only as a friend…but I'm asking for her husband who is out of his mind with worry, for my team who hasn't slept in twenty-four hours, looking for her and for the fact that her husband told me that she's pregnant."

"We're on it."

The men both looked at Aleesia, whom had been silent up until now.

"Thank you, Aleesia. Let me get back and tell them we have the best team on it."

With that he used his vortex-manipulator and went back to Torchwood.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at the Doctor, "I should've stayed quiet."

"Why do you want to interfere?" he asked, looking sideways at her.

"She's going to have a baby, Doctor. Children are hope for a better tomorrow, if we sit and do nothing, we are giving up hope and no one should be without hope."

He held her tight. "I knew you had a good reason for wanting to help."

"You're not mad?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "How could I be mad?"

"Easily, you could go all crazy Time-Lord on me." she said, shrugging.

"'Help' is the one word I've never been able to refuse. You passed a test by me acting like I didn't want to help but you passed it by putting words in my mouth."

"I can think of something else to put in your mouth." She smiled.

His eyes grew wide, still holding her tightly.

Without a single word, she put a bit of toast in his mouth. He gagged on it slightly, before laughing at her. "Oh, that's it, you're in for it now."

"Ya gotta catch me first." She said, hopping off his lap and running full speed into the next room.

He had to give her one thing…she was very good at keeping him on his toes.


End file.
